Stimpy The Rapper
Cast Stimpy As PaRappa (Ren And Stimpy) Fine As Sunny Funny (FushigiBoshi No FutagoHime) (Gyu) Pac-Man As PJ (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) Zoe As Katy Kat (Digimon) Tom As Matt (Tom And Jerry) Sue As Paula (Doraemon) Don Karnage As Gaster (Talespin) Larson Petty As Groober (Alf: The Animated Series) Mr. Turner As Papa PaRappa (The Fairly OddParents) Bonnie As Pinto (Pokemon XY) Eustace Bagge As Chop Chop Master Onion (Courage The Cowardly Dog) Shaggy Rogers as Prince Fleaswallow (Scooby-Doo) Professor Kukui As Teacher (Pokemon Sun And Moon) Ren As Goblin (Ren And Stimpy) Rein As Princess Nita (FushigiBoshi no FutagoHime) Claudia Vorstein As Hairdresser Octopus (Good) (The Chipmunk Adventure) Eris As Hairdresser Octopus (Evil) (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) Ortensia the Cat as Sweety Bancha (Epic Mickey) Sackboy as Boxy Boy (Littlebigplanet) Jigglypuff as Uee (Pokémon) Jackie Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) as Chief Puddle Aladdin as MC King Kong Mushi (Aladdin) TV Episodes #The Initial S - Series debut. Stimpy attempts to reconcile two different promises he made with two different friends. First, he tells his buddy Pac-Man and his friend Tom that he'll play basketball with them on this particular day, but also tells Zoe and Fine that he'll go with them to a garage sale. Things get worse when Sue shows up and angers Zoe by questioning her fashion sense. Don also further ruins Stimpy's day by stealing his bike and the money from the garage sale. #The Theater Will Be Destroyed - Fairy Godmother, who wanted to become friends with Zoe, wants to become a dancer once again; however, she feels that she cannot because she is old. Zoe and her friends find out that the theater is about to be taken down, so Stimpy and his friends fix everything up for Fairy Godmother to have one last dance on stage. #Tiring Class Work... - Tom tries to help his teacher get over his jitters after he announces that he's getting married. Tom figures out a way to help by seeking the help of Sackboy. Tom, Pacster, and Stimpy start to cure their teacher of his fright—but instead, he turns crazy and goes after Stimpy and his friends. #Is This the Sigh of Love? - Sue goes to a club only to find a mysterious DJ, whom she falls in love with. Soon after, she starts to dream more and more about him, and eventually learns that the DJ is Pacster. At first she won't admit to liking him, but then tries to set up a date with him to see if she truly loves him. #You're Almost Naked - Stimpy and his friends decide to go on a nice picnic together; that is, until they find a pendant which causes them to move through time, getting them into all sorts of trouble. They meet and befriend a cat and help him find the love of the girl he loves, who looks an awful lot like Fine. #Any Dish Will Taste Good - Stimpy and his friends visit a sushi shop, unknowing that is really a cover-up by Don and Larson to steal the next door bank's money. Through some unfortunate consequences, the money ends up getting blown up. Now Stimpy and company have to do all they can to keep all the bank's customers calm whilst a new shipment on money comes in. #You Sure Are Bourgeois - Stimpy and the gang try to help Jackie Chan win the heart of the girl of his dreams. But when her father forbids them from being together, she runs away, and gets trapped in a wildfire at the park. While Jackie attempts to save her, Stimpy and co. attempt to put out the fire. #Don't Let Anyone Find It - Stimpy, Pacster, and Tom are secretly building a rocket ship and plan on going to outer space until Fine finds out and tells Zoe, Sue, and a teacher who is determined to stop them from launching the rocket. #It's Too Early to Give Up! - The annual Stimpy Town dance is coming up, and Stimpy is determined to ask if Fine will go to the Dance with him, but his attempts to ask her out don't go as planned. To make things worse, at the Dance, Don and Larson secretly rob everyone blind, and fail. #I Smell Bananas - Stimpy's favorite baseball player comes to town. But before he can even ask for an autograph, the baseball player is kidnapped by Don and Larson. Stimpy, Pacster, and Tom attempt a rescue mission. #That Was Pretty Heavy #Are You Pe haps Scared? - When a gaggle of ghosts drag Fine to an old, spooky mansion, Stimpy and friends must face their fears and rescue her. #Acho! Acho! - Stimpy and friends scramble to clean up the Nowhere Dojo when Eustace Bagge returns to town after a long training journey. However, when he gets back, the dojo falls down, so Eustace forces his students to clean up the dojo and to do an impromptu karate lesson, which showed that he was around the world to learn specific techniques. After much pestering from Sue, Eustace shows her to do "the Kilimangyro Chop". As she runs home, her friends follow her and find out that she learned it to she could slice oranges to make marmalade. #Hey, Who Will You Vote For? - School elections are coming up, and both Sue and Tom are on the ballot. Pacster unexpectedly wins the ballot even though he helped both candidates. Category:PaRappa The Rapper Anime TV Spoofs Category:Marielle Dias